Lawn sprinklers having an oscillating or revolving sprinkler head are common place. The coupling or mechanism for connecting the sprinkler head with the base member are relatively complicated. Such coupling mechanisms are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 370,922; 2,271,823; and 2,883,113. Typically, known connecting mechanisms include threaded couplings, several parts, and/or relatively complicated shapes and configurations.
My invention has as its purpose to provide a connector for a rotatable sprinkler that has no threaded couplings, and is relatively simple in construction and application.